


Morning Cuddles

by SHINylightblue (ShinySeaWave)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySeaWave/pseuds/SHINylightblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't love to cuddle with their partner in bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Cuddles

A thump somewhere in their dorm woke Tao up one morning. It was followed by some yelling and a loud laugh. Apparently someone - it sounded as if it had been Baekhyun - had done something stupid, and someone else - probably Chen and Chanyeol as far as Tao could make it out in his sleepy state - laughed about it. Tao groaned a bit and cuddled closer to the source of warmth next to him.  
  
"Morning," the boy in his arms mumbled and yawned. "Morning," Tao mumbled himself and pressed a kiss to Sehun's neck but he kept his eyes closed trying to catch some more sleep. He could feel the younger's hand grabbing his hand which was lying on his stomach.  
  
Again Tao heard laughter from somewhere in their dorm. "Why are they already so awake?" Sehun whined and turned around in Tao's embrace to cuddle himself closer to his boyfriend. "Don't know," Tao answered while he could feel how Sehun tucked his head under his chin and entangled their legs.  
  
He could feel Sehun's breath hitting his bare collarbones. Gently he caressed the younger's back while Sehun pressed his still naked body closer to Tao.  
  
"Maybe we should get up in a few minutes," Sehun suggested but Tao only whined. "I don't want to." He pouted. "Don't think I won't notice that you're pouting even though I can't see it right now,"  
Sehun mumbled against Tao's collarbone area and pinched the older's back. "I know you."  
  
"Does it work?" Tao asked, softly giggling into Sehun's hair.  
  
"No!" Sehun replied but Tao knew that it was not true. He knew Sehun. That boy had a weakness for his cute actions but he always tried to downplay that. But Tao did not say anything, he just smiled softly and buried his face in Sehun's hair while still caressing the younger's back.  
  
Only a few seconds later he felt Sehun shifting again so he could press his face closer to Tao's skin.  
"You smell so nice," Sehun mumbled, his lips slightly touching Tao's skin.  
  
"I smell like sex," the older muttered.  
  
"Like you and sex. That's perfect," Sehun said and pressed a kiss to Tao's skin, "I wish there was a way to preserve scents. That way I could smell this type of scent every time we are on separate promotions."  
  
Again Tao giggled. "How about the next time you'll just rub one of my shirts or a jacket over my body after we had sex so you can wear it and smell it?" he suggested but he kind of meant it in a sarcastic way.  
  
"That's a good idea," Sehun only replied and started nipping on Tao's neck. Apparently he liked the idea.  
  
Suddenly he lifted himself up a bit and looked directly at Tao who just opened his eyes. The older rolled on his back - ignoring the slight pang he felt - and Sehun crawled over him with their legs still entangled.  
  
"Morning," Sehun said again and leant down to press a soft kiss on Tao's lips. It was just a short touch of their lips but it still made Tao's stomach tingle like crazy and he leant in again to press a kiss to Sehun's lips himself.  
  
"Morning, babe," he whispered, laid his hand against the side of Sehun's face and caressed the younger's cheek softly. "I thought you didn't want to get up," the older chuckled and pressed another kiss on Sehun's lips.  
  
"I thought so, too," Sehun replied and kissed Tao again, "But I really wanted to kiss you." Then he leant down again but this time he moved his lips lazily against Tao's. Tao could feel the other's tongue slightly poking out once in a while to lick a bit over his lips and the older did the same.  
  
Only a few seconds later Tao turned them over so he was now hovering over his boyfriend. They continued kissing each other and Sehun put his hands on Tao's head, slowly massaging the older's scalp.  
  
The kiss began to become a bit more heated after a few seconds and Sehun lifted his hips up a bit so their bodies would rub against each other. Sehun moaned softly into the kiss and rolled his hips against Tao.  
  
Suddenly there was some kind of commotion in front of their door. Both boys tried to ignore it but when someone knocked they were not able to do that anymore.  
  
"Are you awake?" the person on the other side of the door said. It was Suho.  
  
"And decent!" a giggling Baekhyun added. The only answer they got was a moan coming from Sehun when Tao pushed his leg against the younger's middle.


End file.
